Mente Psicopata
by NaniSenpaiNK
Summary: Sou Haruno Sakura, uma recém-assumida mente psicopata e assassina em série, de 25 anos. Como podem perceber, não sou como os estudiosos sobre este assunto alegam, que psicopatas ou assassinos nascem assim. Não. Eu me tornei assim. Uma pessoa tornou minha vida injusta ao tirar de mim do jeito mais imundo possível, o único homem que amei.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, como seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem! São uma grande obra de arte genial do Tio Kishimoto! Apenas o universo e enredo criado aqui é de minha autoria! Passa-se em Universo Alternativo, tempo atual.

Essa fanfic também será postada nos sites do Social Spirit, Wattpad e Nyah, através do login NaniSenpai e suas variáveis.

 **N/A:** ~*Yo, Minna!

Segue o primeiro capítulo da concretização de um Projeto, ao meu ver, grandioso, por simplesmente desafiar todas as minhas barreiras criativas. Os temas abordados são extremamente fortes e perturbadores e admito que precisei ler e reler inúmeras vezes para fazer jus à todas as expectativas.

Pela primeira vez não tenho muito a dizer, só tenho a esperar, que a aceitação seja boa.

Segue alguns recados:

Obs¹: Essa história é inteiramente fictícia e não é nenhum tipo de incentivo para atos similares.

Obs²: Matar é crime e fazer justiça com as próprias mãos mais ainda. Se passar por uma situação semelhante, procure ajuda com os devidos órgãos públicos, eles podem te ajudar a dar um fim legal para o acusado.

Obs³: Plágio é crime. Não o cometam, por favor.

Quero agradecer, a ~HanaUchiha15, minha linda, master, foda betinha! Sínder-chan! Obrigada por realizar esse perfeito trabalho sobre minhas palavras!

É isso. Boa leitura!*~

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 1 - Primeiro Ato - Teste oficial de limites**

 **oOo**

Depois de 3 anos estou em frente a pessoa que nesse tempo conseguiu despertar em mim nojo e repulsa equivalente ao que demorei 10 anos para sentir **_dele_**. Tenho que admitir que é um feito e tanto. Ou não. Deve ser apenas minha mente psicopata assassina já entrando em ação. Independente disso o que estou fazendo aqui, além de uma realização pessoal peculiar, é um teste para algo maior ou melhor alguém, **_ele_**. Para encontrá-lo e fazer tudo que estou planejando tenho que saber se estou pronta psicologicamente. Preparei-me sim, mas sempre há aquela insegurança de que algo vai dar errado e não posso permitir que seja minha covardia que cause isso. Me imagino como uma atriz, a vida como um palco e minha vingança como um roteiro de cinema, sendo este momento, um espetacular primeiro ato de três.

Levanto-me e com meu pé esquerdo piso em sua cabeça esfolada pelo martelo em minha mão que está coberto por seu sangue viscoso que pinga num intervalo irritante no chão estremecendo meus ouvidos sensíveis e aguçados. Disse tantas vezes para mim mesma que acertaria sua cabeça com um machado ou um martelo até eu cansar que precisava fazê-lo. Não hesitei em nenhum momento. Quando sua pele abria diante dos golpes, sangue cobria o ferro e voava conforme eu me preparava para mais um golpe continuamente. A reação natural diante de uma cena dessas seria fechar os olhos, mas não os fechei. Eu queria ver, _precisava_. Foi isso que desejei incessantemente por três anos. Depois de quantas marteladas seu rosto e sua cabeça ficaram deformadas? Não sei. Estava me divertindo tanto com sua expressão desesperada e dolorosa que esqueci completamente de contar. Droga. Acho que vou dar um tempo e em outro dia, após sua recuperação, recomeçar o que comecei para contar desta vez.

— Ei… — me abaixo, apenas para prender um punhado dos seus curtos fios negros azulados em minha mão incansável e erguer sua cabeça a ponto de conseguir ver seu rosto — Acorde. — ordeno, balançando sua cabeça como se fosse a cabeça de um boneco — A brincadeira mal começou e você já desmaiou? Não me desaponte, Kisame. — ralho, vendo traços se formarem em seu rosto mostrando que de fato está se esforçando para despertar. Logo os traços se aprofundam e sua expressão é de pura dor, me divertindo ainda mais — Está gemendo, meu caro? — aproximo meu ouvido de sua boca — Ora… e não é que está gemendo?! — meu celular toca e o solto, fazendo com que seu rosto bata com tudo no chão. Me levanto rindo disso e tiro o celular do bolso — Haruno. — digo após atender.

— _Tenho uma encomenda para você. A filha de um turista ricaço americano foi estuprada ontem numa boate e o cara quer a cabeça dele. Já levantei os dados e as coordenadas, em 72 minutos você o encontrará em uma boate perto de onde está._

Suspiro. Adoro pegar trampos assim, mas não troco o que estou fazendo por nada — Foi mal, Shino. Passo essa.

— _Por quê?_

— Estou ocu-… — sinto algo se mexer entre meus pés e olho para baixo — O que pensa que está fazendo? — pergunto para o cretino que está tentando se rastejar para longe.

— _O que está fazendo?_

— Só um instante. — tiro o celular da orelha e me concentro no verme a minha frente. Piso em suas costas o obrigando a cair no chão — Não vê que estou no telefone? Pare de se arrastar por aí como se fosse fugir. Não seja ridículo, Kisame. — o vejo se debater com os braços, em alguma reação involuntária — Você já está me irritando. — afirmo, o olhando com tanto desprezo quanto tenho conhecimento. De repente sinto uma pontada de irritação acima do comum e num momento insano tiro minha arma semiautomática com silenciador do coldre traseiro preso em meu cinto e atiro em seus dois braços, longe das artérias principais. Ele grita, no entanto ao menos para de se movimentar — Quieto. Não me atrapalhe mais ou juro que não vamos brincar antes de eu te mandar para o inferno. — coloco o celular no ouvido novamente — Shino, como eu disse estou ocupada. Passa para outro.

— _Conseguiu pegar o Kisame?_

— Pois é e não foi graças a você. Agora pode me deixar em paz? — o ouço bufar e percebo que hesita ao dizer o que está pensando.

Aburame Shino pode ser o que for, mas estranhamente se preocupa com meu bem-estar. Trabalha comigo desde que entrei nesse ramo me tornando assassina de aluguel. Faz o que? Uns 7 anos? Ah sim, 7 anos. Levei 3 anos para reagir ao primeiro trauma que sofri. Não diria que temos uma amizade, pois só tratamos de "trabalho", mas quando soube que Kisame me torturou e violentou sem piedade pela primeira vez há 3 anos, ele passou a de certa forma se preocupar comigo. Não aceitou minha decisão de fazer com este verme o que estou fazendo hoje, para Shino eu deveria apenas matar Kisame de forma rápida e definitiva, sem correr o risco desse desgraçado sobreviver e voltar para me infernizar, mas vou te falar, não importa se você sofreu um ou cinquenta estupros, as sensações, emoções e tudo de ruim que vem junto vem como se fosse a primeira vez. Me mantive em silêncio e submissa por longos três anos aturando tudo, inclusive obedecendo inúmeras ordens de trabalhos sujos, porque Kisame era minha conexão com **_ele_**. Só agora que consegui descobrir como, quando e onde encontrá-lo decidi fazer um agrado aos meus instintos mais assassinos e retribuir tudo que vivi nesses 3 anos.

— _Tenha cuidado._ — o ouço dizer do outro lado da linha.

— Hn. — desligo e enfio o celular no bolso traseiro. Agora, onde foi que parei? Olho para o ser patético abaixo de mim e bufo. Desmaiou de novo? — Você é um fracote de merda mesmo, hein?! — o chuto e pelo colarinho de sua caríssima camisa social branca, manchada num vermelho bordô do sangue, o arrasto pelo galpão abandonado que antigamente era usado como sede de uma empresa restauradora de carros com destino ao seu centro. Estou incrivelmente bem-humorada hoje. Cantarolo a música _Stronger_ que surpreendentemente reflete este momento — Ouviu isso, seu bastardo?! — olho para seu rosto deformado — "Now that don't kill me, can only make me stronger...". — o ouço gemer ou tentar dizer algo, não sei, mas me abaixo e o levanto deixando meu ouvido próximo à sua boca — O que? Não entendi. — finjo que estou o ouvindo dizer algo, provando a mim mesma que minha sanidade é questionável — Ah sim… traduzo para você. Significa "Agora aquilo que não me mata, apenas me torna mais forte". Entendeu? Parece ser nossa música _._ — o jogo com força exagerada no chão, o fazendo bater a cabeça novamente. Uma poça de sangue se forma em volta da sua cabeça e me pergunto se serei obrigada a fazer algum curativo para que esse imbecil não morra de hemorragia. Afinal, quero que ele morra por minhas vingativas mãos exatamente como planejei por todos esses anos.

O deixo largado no chão e arrasto uma cadeira de metal até o corpo desmaiado, assim poupo esforço. Ainda cantarolando, o coloco sentado na cadeira. Atravesso novamente o galpão tendo como destino a entrada, pois deixei minha mochila lá com alguns brinquedos que trouxe para me manter entretida com meu alvo. A coloco em minhas costas, por uma alça apenas e volto. Bufo. _O que diabos ele está fazendo?_ Cesso meus passos e jogo todo o peso sobre minha perna esquerda. O observo com diversão se rastejando pelo chão como uma lesma. Apoia a cabeça no chão, se fecha, tipo em conchinha só que para cima e se estica, avançando um pouco a frente. Volta a estaca zero e repete isso até eu me cansar e interferir.

— Será que vou ter que atirar em suas coxas para te imobilizar por completo? — me aproximo e o jogo na cadeira novamente — Pelo menos você está acordado, não precisarei buscar água pra jogar em você. — coloco a mochila no chão e tiro cordas de lá — Preciso treinar minha pontaria, aí pensei, por que não treinar com você? — termino o nó-cego, depois de mantê-lo bem preso e bato em seus ombros — Será legal, não é? Você vai prestar para alguma coisa no final das contas. — percebo que está pressionando os lábios um contra o outro e volto a encará-lo — Quer dizer algo? — aproximo meu ouvido de sua boca mais uma vez — Diga. — o ouço bufar e me afasto. Aquela pontada de irritação vem com tudo e meu instável bom humor dá lugar à insanidade mais uma maldita vez. Seguro sua boca com força e me aproximo, o encarando firmemente, há dois dedos de distância do seu rosto. — Por que está bufando? Está entediado, por acaso? — passo uma gentileza e preocupação cínica em meu tom de voz até substituí-lo por puro ódio — Se bufar mais uma vez vou providenciar a pior morte da história da humanidade para você. Fui clara? — o vejo assentir, mas não é só o que quero. Quero que diga, como ele me obrigou a dizer inúmeras vezes — Não ouvi, Kisame. Fui clara? — me afasto e o olho nos olhos inchados externamente. Meus lábios esboçam um leve sorriso de canto, o vendo me encarar como se quisesse me matar.

— Sim.

— Ótimo. Agora estamos nos entendendo. Onde paramos? — olho para a mochila — Ah sim, treino de pontaria!

Praticamente saltitando, sigo até minha mochila e tiro meu estojo de facas importadas.

— Sabe… eu chamei algumas pessoas pra brincar com a gente, acho que logo chegam. — o olho, me afastando de costas até atingir uma boa distância. Me abaixo e abro o estojo, expondo 36 lindas e afiadas facas de modelos diferentes. Pego 5 delas e levanto — Se eu fosse você não me mexeria. Já aviso que se eu errar a culpa vai ser sua e você sabe o quanto odeio errar.

Sorrio, mas não um sorriso comum. Não. Tenho certeza de que é um sorriso sádico, vingativo, porque esperei um longo período para realizar este desejo. Miro, segurando pela ponta da lâmina à frente e lanço. Acerto seu ombro direito e logo minha felicidade doentia começa.

Kisame tenta sufocar a dor, mas não consegue. Um urro escapa por seus dentes cravados.

Naturalmente sorrio. Me aproximo para ver o tamanho do estrago que fiz enquanto ele pragueja até minha quinta geração. Continuo cantarolando a música de onde parei, o ignorando completamente. Me abaixo um pouco para ver o local que acertei. A faca atravessou o tecido da sua camisa e afundou uns três dedos em sua pele. Bom. _Foi muito bom._

Me levanto, ainda ignorando seus gritos hostis e cantarolando volto ao meu posto. Que tal colocar um pouco mais de força ao lançar a próxima faca? _Quero ver até onde ele aguenta._ Chegando ao meu lugar me viro, posiciono a próxima faca em minha mão esquerda e miro. Ombro esquerdo, exatamente no ponto de rotação.

Kisame tenta mais uma vez abafar seus gritos desesperados de dor. _Por que não se entrega de uma vez, não é?_ Vamos ver até quando vai estragar meu prazer. Repito todo o processo e lanço mais uma vez. Em sua perna direita, entre o pé e o joelho. E mais uma vez. Perna esquerda, no mesmo lugar. E novamente, dessa vez em sua bacia, próxima a virilha, do lado direito. Finalmente consigo seu grito explícito carregado de dor.

— PARA! — sem nenhuma faca mais em mãos, me abaixo para pegar mais no estojo. Ignoro seu pedido e ele parece se irritar — Você me ouviu, vadia?!

Me levanto com mais cinco facas na mão e arqueio a sobrancelha direita ao encará-lo — Vai tentar me parar me xingando? Isso é sério? — solto um riso curto, porém expressivamente alucinado — Você ainda não aprendeu e por isso vai sofrer mais… — lanço a faca, próxima à primeira que atirei em seu ombro direito — E mais… — lanço outra, próxima a segunda que atirei em seu ombro esquerdo — E mais…

E a cada "mais" que eu dizia, lançava outra faca próxima aos pontos que tinha lançado anteriormente. Sem pausa, sem dó, _sem piedade_ , porque é isso que um escroto que nem ele merece. Repeti todo o processo finalizando por lançar nele as 36 facas do estojo, espalhando-as pelo seu corpo. Na metade do processo ele havia desmaiado. O esperei despertar para continuar, como ele fez comigo há um ano e três meses, afinal não há graça em torturar uma pessoa desacordada.

— Como se sente? — pergunto, enquanto me sento no chão. Apoio os cotovelos no joelho, deixando minhas mãos entrelaçadas. Ele não responde. Me olha como se quisesse me matar, mas não responde e isso me deixa levemente mal humorada. Suspiro, procurando alguma paciência perdida em meu interior — Se ficar em silêncio serei obrigada a fazê-lo falar. Odeio falar sozinha.

— Como acha que me sinto? — cospe cada palavra como se a essa altura do campeonato fosse me atingir.

— Não sei… por isso estou perguntando. Estou curiosa para saber como está lidando com a dormência no seu corpo por perda excessiva de sangue, ou com a dor aguda em cada área atingida, ou com o fato de você não passar de um verme que vai ser cada vez mais humilhado. Sei lá… — dou de ombros, indiferente — …curiosidade de quem já passou por isso.

— O que você quer?

— Você nem desconfia?

— Se acha que vou pedir perdão ou coisa do gênero está perdendo seu tempo.

Começo a rir. Muito. Inacreditável que ele ache isso. Meu riso se transforma em uma gargalhada descontrolada e quando percebo estou deitada de barriga pra cima quase morrendo de tanto rir — Você é um escroto mesmo… — afago minha barriga, tentando cessar esse descontrole — Quem disse que algo como isso me importa? — me levanto e com uma mudança repentina em meu humor me aproximo, o encarando com toda a repulsa que sinto — E sabe por que não me importa? Porque enquanto você me violentava não parecia arrependido. Porque enquanto me batia para me fazer submissa a você não parecia arrependido. Porque enquanto me torturava NÃO PARECIA ARREPENDIDO! — lhe dou um soco, o fazendo cair com a cadeira para trás. Respiro fundo para recuperar meu autocontrole que por instantes tinha ido para o espaço. A única coisa que ainda não consegui domar durante o processo de inversão de valores para me transformar em uma impecável psicopata foi essa explosão de lembranças, que insiste em aparecer às vezes. Ajeito meus curtos fios róseos, os tirando do meu rosto suado. Rapidamente os prendo em um rabo de cavalo ao alto — Sabe… — recupero meu tom indiferente — …se continuar falando besteira desse jeito vai estragar toda a festa que planejei. — levanto a cadeira o levando junto já que está amarrado a ela. Ouço o bater da porta ecoando pelo galpão e sorrio maliciosamente para Kisame, que se mantém em sua postura arrogante e superior. _Bastardo_. Quero ver até quando vai se manter nessa postura depois do que vai acontecer — Nossos convidados chegaram. — acaricio seu rosto — Se comporte e aproveite, _meu amor_.

Me divirto vendo seus olhos se arregalarem. Ele entendeu o que vem a seguir. Sempre que pretendia me estuprar esse filho da puta fazia isso, acariciava meu rosto e dizia "Se comporte e aproveite, meu amor.". Aquilo revirava minhas entranhas, me virava do avesso, me fazia sentir repulsa, nojo, o inferno em meu corpo. Nas primeiras vezes eu chorava, gritava, resistia e aquilo parecia só despertar excitação nele. Com o tempo aprendi que quanto menos eu resistia, mais rápido aquela tortura terminava. Transportava minha mente para meu precioso "dia mais feliz da minha vida", meu ponto de equilíbrio e minha salvação e me desligava dos alertas que meu corpo me davam de que não aguentava mais. Como uma perfeita estátua ficava abaixo dele enquanto ele tinha seu hediondo e cruel orgasmo às custas da morte de mais uma parte inocente minha, que ainda tentava se manter viva. Ele levantava, fechava o zíper da sua calça impecavelmente costurada à sua medida e ia embora.

Minhas lembranças sempre foram muito nítidas e vívidas, como se ainda acontecessem diante dos meus olhos. Mesmo sozinha, no chão, ou qualquer que fosse o local que me deixava jogada depois de me usar, ainda sentia seus repugnantes toques sobre meu corpo. Mesmo transportando minha mente para longe dali, ainda ouvia seus gemidos e suas palavras irreconhecíveis por seu estado de frenesi. Mesmo estando parada, ainda sentia o peso do seu corpo sobre o meu, me movimentando conforme o ritmo que seu corpo necessitava para chegar no auge do seu orgasmo egoísta. _Meu corpo se recusava a se levantar_. Tremia de medo, de frio. Um frio dilacerante causado pela ausência da alma, porque eu me sentia, literalmente, uma marionete, sem alma, sem valor, sem história ou _importância_. Ficava horas ali, sem me mover nem um centímetro. Parecia que ainda estava ligada às cordas que Kisame usava para me manipular.

Aos poucos, minha alma voltava a mim. Me levantava e ia para casa no silêncio do meu desespero e da minha dor. Ao chegar ia direto para o banheiro. Não importava quantas vezes eu me esfregava com a bucha carregada de sabão, vestígios do que tinha acontecido não saíam, se recusavam, pareciam estar grudados em mim, como um sangue suga, um parasita, _me consumindo cada vez mais_. Sempre. _Sempre foi assim_.

— Esse será o nosso brinquedo? — um homem alto e forte diz ao pé do meu ouvido, me enlaçando pela cintura.

— Sai. — meu tom de voz corta qualquer intenção que este tinha comigo — Se divirta com ele. — me viro, olhando mais quatro caras do mesmo porte que este se aproximarem — Ouviram? Se divirtam. _Comam_. Façam dele o que vocês quiserem, ele é todo de vocês. Só não esqueçam de que ainda o quero vivo para quando voltar.

Dou às costas, ouvindo Kisame gritar inúmeros palavrões e ameaças.

— Essas facas vão nos atrapalhar. Podemos tirar?

Me viro e coloco uma das mãos na cintura — Tirem _com carinho._ — sorrio maliciosamente e giro meus calcanhares. Cantarolo um hino em latim, _Lilium_ , ouvindo ao fundo gritos de desespero e dor do Kisame enquanto caminho vagarosamente para o segundo ato.

 **oOo**

 **N/A:** ~*Sei que sabem que quero a opinião de vocês. Elogios, críticas, sugestões, tudo é valido. Como eu disse é um caminho que sigo no escuro. Admito estar insegura.

Aguardo comentários e mensagens!

Abaixo segue os nomes das músicas presentes no capítulo.

Stronger - Versão 30 Seconds to Mars

Lilium - Música tema do anime Elfen Lied.

Até a próxima!*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, como seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem! São uma grande obra de arte genial do Tio Kishimoto! Apenas o universo e enredo criado aqui é de minha autoria! Passa-se em Universo Alternativo, tempo atual.

Essa fanfic também será postada nos sites do Social Spirit, Wattpad e Nyah, através do login NaniSenpai e suas variáveis.

 **N/A:** ~*Yo, Minna!

"Isso são horas de postar um cap, Senpai?!" 

É eu sei, eu sei, estou atrasada e terrivelmente fora do horário apropriado para isso!

Eu ia me desculpar, mas deixa pra lá! Aposto que a(o) psicopata(o) escondida(o) no interior de vocês está doida(o) para ler! Então bora lá!

Boa leitura!*~

Obs¹: Muito obrigada aos que favoritaram essa fanfic e comentaram no cap anterior, eu amei o carinho de vocês!

Obs²: Quero agradecer minha querida beta Sínder-chan por mais uma vez realizar seu maravilhoso trabalho sobre minhas palavras! Você é diva, Querida! Perfeita! Obrigada mais uma vez! ^^

Nas notas finais, deixarei o link do face dela! Caso queiram conhecê-la mais um pouco, além dos seus trabalhos!

Obs³: Aviso que neste capítulo a vingança da Sakura contra Kisame vai um pouco mais longe, então preparem-se para fortes cenas. Há uma cena de estupro coletivo, mas não é apológico. Não se esqueçam de que apesar de alegar estar sã, ela não está e a prova disso é promover algo assim para saciar sua vingança e ela não parará aí, fará coisas muito piores, então de antemão digo, se não tem estômago, não gosta dessas coisas e não suporta ver coisas do gênero não prossiga na leitura. Como disse quando iniciei essa fanfic, a escrevi para superar todas as minhas barreiras porque quero acima de tudo ser capaz de escrever tudo, como venho escrevendo mesmo tendo alta dificuldade, como por exemplo romance, ou hentai ou até mesmo coisas fofas e não é diferente com essa fanfic. Além disso, a escrevi para abordar com realidade o que, depois de muitas pesquisas e afins, acontece quando se trilha um caminho como a personagem escolheu trilhar.

Espero que tenha deixado claro pelo menos o mais importante até aqui. Complementarei se perceber que falta algo.

Até mais!*~

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 2 - Segundo Ato Parte I - Preparação**

 **oOo**

Gostaria muito de conferir com meus próprios olhos Kisame no meu lugar, sofrendo de forma incalculável, mas tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer, além de que terei outra oportunidade para isso. Preciso garantir que esse bastardo não morra antes de eu fazê-lo passar por, pelo menos, cinquenta por cento do que me fez passar.

Sigo na direção da minha _BMW I8_ , vermelho Ferrari com detalhes em preto, porém não vou para meu lugar como motorista, vou para o porta-malas. Abro, aproximo uma mala de viagem que tinha preparado e a abro. Retiro dali uma regata preta e jaqueta de couro preta. Sem pudor algum tiro a camisa branca que estou usando, coberta pelo sangue de Kisame. Aposto que estão pensando "Ela é algum tipo novo de idiota, por acaso? Por que decidiu vestir uma camisa branca, sabendo que ia sujá-la?". Aí é que está, _justamente para sujá-la_ , manchá-la por completo. Ter o sangue daquele cretino como estampa em minha camisa me faz obscuramente satisfeita. Esta é uma camisa que provavelmente será enquadrada e pendurada em meu escritório, como um diploma, meu diploma de aprovada em meu "Teste oficial de limites".

Depois de me trocar, dobrar cuidadosamente e impecavelmente minha camisa e a guardar na mala, a fecho e vou para meu posto. Arranco dali sem censura no velocímetro. Admito abusar dos meus próprios limites quando se trata de qualquer coisa que tenha quatro rodas. _O que posso fazer se me tornei viciada em adrenalina?_

Por comando de voz ativo a função " _Phone"_ , discagem para "Contato mercado negro". Após três toques meu contato atende.

 _—_ _KTO, falando._

 _—_ Não acredito que ainda usa esse codinome ridículo. Enfim, está com minha encomenda?

 _—_ _Você… —_ diz com escárnio camuflado em seu tom calmo e em minha opinião, cínica _—_ _Deveria ser mais gentil se levarmos em conta que depende de mim para garantir que seu desejo seja realizado._

 _—_ Está ou não com minha encomenda? _—_ o corto. Esse cara já está começando a me irritar. Minha mente imagina umas sete formas de matá-lo.

 _—_ _Seja mais gentil e talvez eu responda._

Decido reprimir minha insensatez assassina e psicopata e exponho apenas minha frieza e indiferença diante de sua ameaça sutil.

 _—_ Serei gentil quando garantir sua passagem só de ida para o inferno. Não se esqueça de que é muito mais vantajoso para mim matá-lo.

 _—_ _Você não sabe brincar mesmo… —_ solta um curto riso meio nervoso _— Bom, estou com a encomenda no gatilho, é só vir buscar._

 _—_ Ótimo. Já estou a caminho.

 _—_ _Deveria agend-…_

Desligo. Nada do que esse imbecil tenha para dizer me interessa.

Durante o caminho minha mente se mantém alerta, porém inerte. Anos tentando dominar meus sentimentos e pensamentos serviram para alguma coisa, afinal, quando se tem um objetivo obscuro como eu tenho a primeira coisa que é preciso dominar é a mente, por inúmeros motivos. O primeiro deles é para aguentar todo o tipo de sensações e visões perturbadoras, cruéis e sombrias que presenciará. O segundo é porque com todas essas experiências sua mente em sua defesa terá de escolher entre duas reações: se fechar e na melhor das hipóteses ter consequências mentais como depressão ou esquizofrenia, ou aprender todos aqueles atos, lidar como algo natural e simplesmente agir conforme a situação, de igual para igual. O terceiro, porque se você não souber controlar sua mente depois que ela decidir qual reação terá você se perde, se torna um psicopata desenfreado e descontrolado, ou seja, perderia todo o sentido desse processo. O quarto envolve algo mais humano, se depois que passar por tudo que foi dito acima ainda lhe restar nem que seja um pingo de humanidade sua própria alma lhe condenará. É uma consequência mais que esperada, a sensação de que "o inferno te espera" te perseguir. Em cada passo que dar, cada olhar perdido e principalmente em cada noite de sono que lhe será privado seus demônios estarão presentes, te lembrando de que eles estão apenas esperando o momento certo para arrastá-lo para as profundezas do tormento sombrio onde sua alma pagará eternamente por todos os seus pecados, sem poder ter sequer um segundo de paz das vozes que gritam e ecoam liberando suas dores profundas, das torturas que sua alma sofrerá na tentativa de fazê-lo se arrepender e da esperança por achar que quando finalmente sua alma se arrepender de todos os feitos obscuros em vida encontrará o fim para todo esse sofrimento. Ainda existem muitos motivos racionais para justificar a importância de se dominar a própria mente, mas levaria anos para expô-los, anos que levei para descobri-los na prática.

Estou segura em afirmar que me preparei para tudo isso. No momento em que decidi seguir por este caminho abdiquei minha família que tanto amo, me afastando a ponto de não saber mais onde encontrá-los e mesmo que eu soubesse não voltaria mais, certamente não haveria mais espaço para o ser que me tornei. Sequer sei como lidar com uma pessoa normalmente. Conversar? Não lembro mais o que é isso e vai por mim, você sabe o quão longe você foi quando percebe que não há mais o básico da humanidade em si, que é saber interagir com as pessoas, saber confiar e mais importante, _amar_. Hoje, o resumo do amor para mim é me manter viva para honrar o amor que um dia eu senti pelo único homem que existiu em minha vida e o amor que um dia eu senti pela minha família. Abdiquei minha liberdade, me conformando de que meus dias seriam programados para um único propósito e acontecimento e que qualquer coisa fora dessa rota seria totalmente ignorada e desprezada por mim, independente do quão tentada eu estivesse para me rebelar diante desta ideia. Abdiquei tudo de bom que havia em mim passando pelo processo doloroso de inversão de valores e sacrifícios por um bem maior, bem este, que fique claro, que muitas vezes questionei mentalmente se era digno de tanto valor assim. É óbvio que esse questionamento não passou de uma fase das minhas inversões de valores e que não durou tempo suficiente para me fazer desistir, _afinal, estou aqui, não?_ Agora vem aí minha maior abdicação, **minha vida**. Ela não me pertenceria mais, não teria um passado e presente, muito menos um futuro. Mesmo que eu consiga concluir e concretizar minha vingança, ela não será dona de si para recomeçar. Ela será vazia, solitária e dolorosamente um fantasma e sombra do que um dia eu pensei em ser. Ela será entregue ao meu fim com supremacia, apenas esperando pelo momento do meu julgamento, da qual eu já sei a sentença e já estou acostumada e mais do que isso, conformada com a ideia de ser condenada a ela.

Parece assustador, não? _Mas não é._ É apenas um f _im_ de acordo com meus atos.

Não é tão alarmante quando tudo que abdiquei na verdade não foi abdicado e sim tirado de mim. _Feriram o meu coração, tiraram a minha razão, arrancaram minha inocência sem ao menos pensar que podia machucar_ , mas já imaginam quando isso aconteceu, não é? É só juntar as peças pelo que já disse até aqui para encontrar o quebra-cabeças montado.

Chego ao meu destino. Externamente é um prédio velho horrível espelhado em preto, digno de uma explosão para dar espaço a um novo prédio. Devem haver uns 20 andares acima e 15 andares no subsolo. Já me perguntei inúmeras vezes por quê as autoridades permitem que um local como este funcione assim explicitamente. Todos sabem que aqui é o coração do mercado negro, pelo menos aqui no Brasil. Francamente, o nível de corrupção desse país exige que todos sejam mandados para sete palmos abaixo da terra e quem sabe os novos políticos aprendam a serem mais honestos. É verídico o fato de mandarem e desmandarem neste país através de suborno e gordas propinas.

Saio do carro e o travo pelo controle remoto. Ando em direção a entrada com toda a calma do mundo, aparente é claro, internamente estou uma fera indomada, louca para cortar alguns membros de alguém e isso é muito bom aqui dentro. Os que me conhecem olham para mim e encontram todas as advertências de perigo eminente caso me abordem, mas sempre há novos imbecis por aqui, contratados pelo " _Chefão"_ ou simplesmente por estarem de passagem, afinal, aqui se consegue de tudo e este último grupo de pessoas buscam nome, poder e importância. Não pensam duas vezes ao desafiar alguém e coincidentemente sempre sou eu. Talvez por haverem poucas mulheres nesse ramo, ou pelo fato dos meus cabelos chamarem a atenção, por sua singularidade pela cor, ou apenas por ser a única que entra e sai sem perder tempo nos bares daqui vangloriando seus feitos. Então não é ruim ter internamente uma fera desperta.

Como sempre meus saltos ecoam pela recepção por causa dos meus passos firmes, chamando toda a atenção para mim, mesmo diante do burburinho que sempre é presente. Emano em minha postura preeminência, confiança, malignidade, enquanto mantenho meu queixo erguido e olhar severo focado à minha frente sem nenhuma distração. Todos os presentes hoje parecem ser mais do que simples energúmenos, pois não ousam nem me encarar. Abaixam suas cabeças enquanto se mantém em silêncio até eu sair do seu raio de perigo. _Bom, muito bom_. De fato hoje não é um bom dia para mexer comigo.

Desafrontadamente sigo pelos corredores do subsolo em direção à sala subterrânea do palerma do Kabuto. Sorrio maliciosamente com a ânsia de voltar e continuar minhas brincadeiras com Kisame. Ainda é inacreditável o fato de finalmente tê-lo na palma da minha mão e ainda tem muito por vir, farei dele, literalmente, meu animal de estimação. _Bastardo._

 _—_ Sakura- _chan_. _—_ Kabuto me chama no sufixo ridículo japonês que usa desde que soube que sou oriental, assim que me vê em frente a porta da sua sala, que mesmo atualmente, ainda me causa arrepios. É uma sala usada para realizar experiências _—_ Realmente está com pressa. Veio tão rápido.

O observo retirar suas luvas descartáveis manchadas de sangue enquanto se afasta da maca, com um corpo morto visualmente dissecado.

Definitivamente ele continua ridículo. Será que não tem noção disso? Por baixo de seu jaleco branco usa uma camisa azul-marinho por baixo da calça social preta expondo um cinto. Seus fios grisalhos estão presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo deixando algumas mechas caídas sobre o rosto, que se torna ainda mais desprezível por causa dos óculos arredondados sobre os olhos irritantemente observadores.

 _—_ Onde está minha encomenda?

 _—_ Calma, calma. Os itens que pediu estão ali. _—_ aponta para uma maleta em cima de uma caixa ao lado do armário _—_ Além da maca que está no depósito. _—_ tira o jaleco e o pendura na parede, ao lado de um armário, há uma boa distância de mim _—_ O que há com seu humor hoje, Sakura- _chan_? Por acaso lhe faltam homens em seu cardápio? _—_ questiona num tom irônico que me tira do sério.

Em segundos me vejo pressionando-o contra o armário com meu _punhal Black_ 2 gumes que estava em meu coldre da coxa contra seu pescoço _—_ Permiti que se expressasse, verme?

 _—_ Nã-Não.

 _—_ E por que ouvi uma pergunta sair dessa merda de boca? _—_ pressiono um pouco mais meu punhal em seu pescoço, fazendo com que a lâmina cause um corte superficial no mesmo.

 _—_ Sinto muito. Não vai se repetir. _—_ diz rapidamente e cautelosamente.

 _—_ É bom que não, não costumo dar uma segunda chance para escórias como você. _—_ o solto, não antes de empurrá-lo contra o armário e me afasto _—_ Levarei a maleta e a caixa. Mande alguém me seguir para levar a maca.

Ele ajeita seus óculos, abaixando levemente a cabeça e meus lábios erguem-se no canto imaginando que por dentro está se borrando e imaginando algo que nunca conseguirá fazer, me matar _—_ Tudo bem. _— responde obedientemente._

 _—_ Ande. _—_ ordeno ao vê-lo parado _—_ Não tenho a vida inteira.

 _—_ Orochimaru-sama quer vê-la antes.

Estalo a boca e pouso uma das mãos na cintura _—_ O que esse desgraçado quer comigo?

 _—_ Po-Por favor, tenha respeito por Orochimaru-sama. Acompanhe-me. _—_ ajeita novamente os óculos e me dá as costas, seguindo por uma das portas.

Assim que dá seu primeiro passo, o seguro pelo braço _—_ Não cansa de ser um baba ovo dele?

Ele me olha. O vejo refletir sobre o que eu disse antes de puxar seu braço, ajeitar os malditos óculos e retomar seus passos. A contragosto o sigo, apenas porque estou curiosa para saber que tipo de assunto o faz querer minha presença, apesar de desconfiar do que se trata.

Andamos por um corredor escuro, onde há goteiras por todos os lados. Andamos cerca de um minuto e meio por esse corredor até chegar a uma sala completamente fechada que se parece mais com o fundo de uma caverna. Seu formato oval, do chão ao teto, ainda está em seu material original, pura pedra misturada ao barro solidificado. Há algumas tochas presas às paredes, iluminando o local com o primitivo fogo. Esse cara na minha percepção sempre foi bizarro, mas admito que agora atingiu seu auge. Quem em sã consciência fica num ambiente como esse? Apesar de que desconfio de que Orochimaru esteja longe de ser são e não digo só pelas atrocidades que faz. Soube que comercializa órgãos e não há limites para o que vende, por si só isso não é bom e ele consegue piorar as coisas obtendo esses órgãos de seus inimigos e geralmente tirados da forma mais brutal possível, sem anestesias ou autorizações. Há boatos de que o órgão solicitado é retirado e a pessoa fica dias com o corpo aberto, até que ele encontre outra utilidade para o mesmo. Se isso ainda não é bizarro, espere até saber sobre experiências em humanos envolvendo animais. Mais e mais boatos crescem em torno de sua obsessão por melhoras no DNA humano, utilizando certas características animais para transformá-los rigorosamente em armas, movidos por suas ambições autocentrados. Claro que suas cobaias são pessoas que ele enfia na cabeça que será útil. Ele a pega, independente de quem seja ou onde esteja e faz o que tem que fazer. Alega que certas pessoas têm o DNA adaptável e é atrás desses que ele corre. Não sei como, mas ele tem acesso a todos os prontuários médicos de todos os hospitais do país e de fora também. Com informações como tipo sanguíneo, árvore genealógica, histórico de doenças e afins ele cruza com as características que precisa e encontra sua vítima, futura cobaia de suas experiências doentias. Tá aí um dos motivos pelo qual nunca fui para o hospital. Mesmo tendo um ferimento grave, faço uma busca por bons médicos, invado suas casas e os obrigo a darem um jeito. Como estava dizendo, além dessa porra toda errada que ele faz sua aparência em si já tem muito desse mérito. No mínimo fez alguma experiência nele mesmo envolvendo cobras. Por que alego isso? Simplesmente porque seus olhos são idênticos aos de cobra e não se trata de lentes de contato. Sua língua não é diferente, tem todas as características estranhas da língua de uma cobra, além é claro, da sua pele repugnante e escorregadia, úmida, escamosa e pálida, completamente pálida. Todo humano possuí algo de bom em si, mas não ele. É típico de um psicopata em série sem escrúpulos. Parece que há pleonasmo ali, mas não há, pois cada palavra tem seu próprio peso elevando o absurdo ao topo.

 _—_ Ora, se não é minha bela flor de cerejeira. _—_ diz, com acidez camuflada em seu tom doce e perigosamente cínica. Limito-me a olhá-lo de baixo para cima enquanto cruzo os braços e encosto-me no batente da porta _—_ Kabuto deve tê-la avisado de que tenho algo para tratar com você, não? _—_ continuo em silêncio e vejo um flash de irritação ofuscar seus olhos. Orochimaru pode ser um psicopata, mas é daqueles que ama uma boa cena. Falar sozinho não é de seu feitio _—_ Curiosa? _—_ pergunta num tom sugestivo que me faz revirar os olhos.

 _—_ Sakura- _chan_ parece mal humorada hoje, Orochimaru-sama.

 _—_ Será a falta de um amor? _—_ pergunta ironicamente _—_ Acho que sente saudades de sua antiga vida…

 _—_ Diga logo o que quer, cobra traiçoeira. _—_ estalo, deixando explícita minha falta de paciência.

Solta um riso irônico e seus olhos brincam pelo meu corpo antes de meus olhos voltarem a ser seu foco _—_ Estava prestes a receber uma encomenda bem peculiar de certo valor particular e sabe do que estou falando já que o roubou. _—_ avança alguns passos em minha direção e coloca uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha _—_ Sei que sabe que o quero de volta.

Orochimaru esconde muito bem sua irritação, mas não o suficiente para impedir que eu me divirta às suas custas. Sorrio maliciosamente, balançando negativamente minha cabeça. Sei ao que se refere, mas não vou fazer isso. O item que roubei é uma câmara de vidro de tortura com diversos utensílios e não devolverei porque vou usá-la e nada me fará mudar de ideia.

A cobra traiçoeira saca de seu coldre lateral uma arma semiautomática e antes de apontá-la em minha direção saco a minha, com o dobro da sua velocidade. Pressiono o cano cinza no pálido pescoço dele _—_ Acredito que está perdendo seu tempo ao tentar me convencer. Aquela câmara é exatamente o que eu preciso e não vou devolvê-la.

Seus olhos sombrios se estreitam e um sorriso sádico aparece em seus lábios _—_ Que desperdício de habilidades. Tem certeza de que não quer trabalhar para mim, Sakura- _chan_? Posso melhorar suas habilidades transformando-a numa perfeita máquina de matar sem comprometer suas qualidades.

Cuspo no chão com total ímpeto e desrespeito escandalizado antes de soltar um riso curto irônico _—_ Está tentando melhorar meu humor? _—_ a ousadia toma rédea das minhas palavras antes mesmo de eu pensar.

Seu sorriso se desfaz e seus lábios ficam em linha reta. _É, acho que a graça acabou para ele._ Um raio de fúria passa por seus olhos antes de se tornarem apenas frios. _Bom, agora é certeza de que a graça acabou._

 _—_ Não faça nada de que vá se arrepender depois, Sakura- _chan_. Até mesmo um homem generoso como eu cansa quando lida com pessoas ingratas como você.

 _—_ E por que acha que lhe devo gratidão? _—_ pergunto de forma sombria, no limite da linha tênue entre o humor ácido e instinto sádico e assassino.

Ele afasta com o dedo indicador o cano da minha arma, que ainda estava apontada para seu pescoço e a guardo, ciente de que não é a hora certa de usá-la ainda, já que há muitos dos seus peões ao nosso redor. Guia-me para frente de um espelho, pendurado à parede ao lado. Passa seus dedos repugnantes entre os meus fios róseos fugitivos do rabo de cavalo ao alto enquanto me encara pelo meu reflexo.

 _—_ Eu permiti que chegasse onde chegou. Graças a mim você teve todas as condições favoráveis para que desabrochasse uma linda, venenosa e perigosa flor de cerejeira. Se não fosse por mim não seria um por cento do que é hoje. _—_ com seus dedos polegar e indicador segura meu queixo e move minha cabeça em sua direção, me fazendo me virar completamente para ele _—_ Mas assim como posso lhe dar essa dádiva, posso tirar. Não se esqueça disso, Sakura- _chan_.

 _—_ É uma ameaça? _—_ praticamente rosno.

 _—_ Um aviso, _minha bela flor_. _—_ o sorriso sádico volta aos seus lábios enquanto acaricia meu rosto antes de arranhá-lo com suas quatro unhas, me fazendo sufocar um urro de dor, mantendo minha cabeça virada para o lado _—_ A quero de volta em um mês no máximo.

O olho pelo canto dos olhos e endireito minha cabeça. Ao fundo vejo Kabuto rir e faço uma nota mental de matá-lo antes de matar esse filho da puta. Sinto gotas de sangue escorrer pelo recém-ferimento e passo as costas da minha mão para enxugá-las. Olho desafiadoramente para os dois antes de sorrir e já de costas acenar, indicando minha saída.

Vou matá-los. _Os dois_. Assim que terminar o que comecei e concretizar meus planos, vou matá-los.

Ando por aqueles corredores a passos regulares. Apesar de estar tensa pela ameaça explícita, não darei o braço a torcer saindo correndo como uma gazela apavorada. Fecho meus punhos, controlando minha ira e mordo o canto do meu lábio inferior. Esses malditos me pagam por me tirar do sério assim.

Entro na sala de Kabuto e pego a maleta e a caixa que havia deixado aqui para encontrar Orochimaru, depois saio sem perder tempo. Passo por seus inúmeros "guardas", ignorando todos os olhares furiosos e abusados por trás da submissão a mim. Claro que não deixo de gravar em minha impecável memória seus rostos. Quando eu vir matar os dois, matarei todos que ousam me encarar, um por um, até não sobrar nenhum idiota desses para contar a história e quando eu fizer isso aproveitarei para tacar logo uma bomba nesse lugar e afundá-lo como merece. Odeio esconderijos subterrâneos.

Vocês devem estar pensando "Está se tornando uma psicopata assassina irracional.", mas discordo. Isso é apenas uma consequência por ficarem em meu caminho.

Assim que chego ao térreo, próximo à saída, um homem vem em minha direção _—_ Haruno?

 _—_ Sim. _—_ respondo sem parar meus passos, o obrigando a me acompanhar.

 _—_ Sou o encarregado por levar sua encomenda.

 _—_ Apenas me siga. Assim que chegarmos descarregue e vá embora. _—_ imponho, o fazendo reconhecer e respeitar meu tom firme.

 _—_ Sim, Senhora. _—_ assente e atrasa alguns passos, ficando atrás de mim com a cabeça baixa.

Os empregados por essas redondezas geralmente sabem seus lugares. São completamente submissos à qualquer um que tenha poder.

Entro na minha _BMW_ e aguardo vendo pelo retrovisor meu entregador entrar em seu caminhão e se ajeitar em frente ao volante. Olho para a bela arranhada que levei na lateral da bochecha esquerda. Orochimaru, seu maldito, ainda vou matá-lo. Me encosto no banco e tiro do porta-luvas lenços umedecidos. Limpo o rastro de sangue do vestígio da passagem de quatro unhas por ali e ligo o carro assim que vejo o entregador ligar o caminhão. Sigo de volta para meu parque de diversões particular guardando num canto da minha mente o que aconteceu anteriormente. Olho a hora no impecável painel da minha _BMW,_ 23:12. Acelero. Às 24:00 chegará a segunda parte do meu presente para Kisame e quero ver com meus próprios olhos sua reação.

Sigo o caminho em silêncio obscuro em minha mente. Não me preocupo com nada. Apesar de ter sido explicitamente ameaçada por aquela cobra traiçoeira não me preocupo. De qualquer forma em um mês terei minha vida por um fio que será exatamente quando vou me encontrar com **_ele_**. Só de pensar nisso um embrulho domina meu estômago e um choque percorre minha espinha. É a adrenalina fazendo seu trabalho e ansiedade trabalhando em conjunto. Tenho tudo perfeitamente arquitetado em minha mente fértil e vingativa, mas não se deve subestimar o inimigo, tão pouco um alvo escolhido há 10 anos. Todos sabem que a mente humana é perigosa. Ela pode sim colaborar com um planejamento bem-feito, seguindo os passos à risca, me dando a vantagem de ser totalmente consciente dos meus atos e extremamente controlada, como também pode fazer o contrário, sabotando toda e qualquer teoria, pois ela pode desregular as químicas do meu corpo e me transformar em uma surda, cega e muda pelo ódio desenfreado e ira acumulada, na melhor das hipóteses é claro, porque há também a pior das hipóteses, onde minha mente me entrega de mão beijada para o tão temeroso medo, pavor e angústia, invocados pelas péssimas lembranças que vão se repetir como um CD riscado a cada passo que ele der em minha direção, cada palavra que ele proferir, cada toque que encostar-se a minha pele. É uma possibilidade, como muitas outras. Eu seria tola se não contasse com o pior cenário durante minha triunfal e épica vingança. Um bom psicopata analisa todos os pontos, encontra diversas brechas no próprio plano e calcula os riscos, baseado nos mínimos e máximos danos. Assim como também um bom psicopata se entrega totalmente aos seus desejos doentios. Entendem? É um caminho que sempre terá dois lados, os malditos prós e contras. Sempre. _Sem exceção alguma_.

O plano em exatamente um mês será matar da pior forma possível **_ele_** , mas tenho total ciência de que posso apenas morrer e ainda sim tudo ainda terá sentido, pois prefiro morrer pelas mãos dele tentando matá-lo, do que viver anos nessa tortura agonizante para apenas morrer de uma doença idiota qualquer ou por um motivo inestético envolvendo assalto, bala perdida ou acidente. Sei lá, qualquer uma dessas mortes comuns se tornam desagradáveis diante da minha mente doentia. Com muita prepotência julgo que mereço um fim digno da forma como vivi, mesmo que envolva de forma sombria e intensa a dor, a impiedade e o desespero.

Olho para o relógio no painel. 23:37. Um sorriso triunfal se faz presente em meus lábios sem pudor. _Vamos conferir minha vítima com diversão._

Saio do carro e o tranco pelo controle. Ando na direção do galpão ciente do entregador me seguindo pelos olhos enquanto abre as portas do seu contêiner e retira minha encomenda. Abro a pequena porta de metal e entro, a deixando aberta. Fui bem clara com o entregador de que deve entregar e ir embora, sem me incomodar e tenho certeza de que fará isso. Pode ser que perca um ou dois minutos vislumbrando a cena que estou vendo agora, mas não é algo que deva me preocupar. Empregados como ele estão acostumados a presenciar esse tipo de coisa, até coisas piores. Atravesso o salão pela lateral com a maleta e a caixa em mãos, observando Kisame de quatro no chão ser estuprado por um dos caras que contratei, enquanto faz um boquete para outro, sendo minuciosamente observado pelos outros três, que provavelmente aguardam sua vez. Estes me percebem no ambiente e um deles sorri para mim.

 _—_ Ele não consegue mover os braços, isso atrapalhou um pouco nossos planos. _—_ um dos dois que só me observava diz num tom alto, fazendo todos me olharem.

 _—_ É eu sei. _—_ digo, sinceramente lamentando por isso _—_ Ele estava se debatendo um pouco e perdi a paciência e atirei em seus braços, mas não se preocupem, daqui a pouco arrumo isso e vocês poderão aproveitar no segundo round. _— afirmo, ciente de que quando atirei tomei o cuidado de não atirar num lugar crucial. Se ele não movimentou mais os braços foi por medo e dor e não porque o tirou afetou a parte motora._

Volto minha atenção ao que estou fazendo e coloco os itens que estão em minhas mãos em cima de uma mesa improvisada que arranjei. Em seguida observo o entregador chegar com a maca que encomendei. Exatamente como lhe ordenei ele deixa a maca e vai embora, observando a cena inescrupulosa do estupro.

Desde que cheguei ignoro os urros selvagens de dor de Kisame além dos seus xingamentos, abafados pelo pênis do cara em sua boca. É como música para meus ouvidos, sabia que aquela postura indiferente iria para o ralo diante disso. _Nada como ser estuprado para ferir o ego de alguém_ , claro que o efeito disso em um homem como ele é muito maior.

Todos ouvem o bater da porta e me olham, inclusive Kisame, que ganhou um tempinho com a boca desocupada. Este me olha com pavor. Pergunto-me se imagina o que mais vem aí.

Meus lábios esboçam um belo sorriso maldoso enquanto largo o estilete, que usava para abrir a caixa e vou para a porta, para abri-la. Ao fundo do som dos meus saltos ouço os caras que contratei rirem, conversando algo sobre a verdadeira festa começar e simultaneamente o cara que está estuprando Kisame urrar de prazer ao atingir seu orgasmo, obrigando minha vítima a gritar de dor pelo último golpe.

Abro a porta com simpatia encenada, abrindo espaço para meus convidados adentrarem. Distraidamente mais cinco homens de diferentes etnias e perfis entram sendo que dois deles estão acompanhados por duas belas mulheres, obviamente prostitutas. Observam tudo que os circundam atentamente com expressões perversas e maliciosas, provavelmente pensando no quão conveniente é este espaço, assim como pensei quando aluguei. Além de ser um galpão afastado da cidade, ainda possui diversos objetos que podem ser utilizados para os fins pelo qual foram contratados. Após a entrada dos convidados, mantenho a porta aberta para o _Buffet_ festivo que contratei.

 _—_ Entrem, meus convidados estão ansiosos para serem servidos. _—_ digo para o chefe dos empregados.

 _—_ Sim, Senhora. Onde podemos descarregar nossa mercadoria?

 _—_ Onde desejar, o galpão é grande, fique à vontade e não me incomode.

 _—_ Sim, Senhora.

O vejo acenar para seus subordinados e resolver a questão levantada. Dou-lhes as costas, os observando em segundo plano trabalharem enquanto me dirijo aos novos convidados, acenando para que os anteriores larguem Kisame lá e venham até mim.

 _—_ Bom, primeiramente a ordem é aproveitarem o _Buffet_ que contratei. Haverá comes e bebes, inclusive boas bebidas alcoólicas e enquanto vocês se divertem deixarei Kisame pronto para voltar a ser o brinquedo de vocês. Compreenderam? _—_ um dos novos convidados se aproxima de mim e ameaça me tocar, antes de eu sacar a arma e apontar para seu rosto _—_ Não toquem em mim ou os matarei. _—_ o vejo recuar, assentindo e guardo minha arma _—_ Além disso, não quero sexo entre vocês. Vocês foram contratados para esfolar aquele verme de tanto comer e não vou aturar que peguem leve porque se distraíram um com outro. Fui clara? _—_ os vejo assentir e continuo _—_ Use-as apenas para aumentar a sede de sexo, vão precisar já que ficarão por aqui por alguns dias. _—_ aponto com a cabeça para as duas e os vejo assentir novamente _—_ Bom proveito. _—_ digo, apontando para o canto do galpão que agora está preenchido por dois sofás três lugares e três poltronas, trazidos pelos caras do Buffet, tendo em seu centro uma mesinha coberta por diferentes petiscos. Além dos móveis, há garçons prontamente preparados para servi-los com bebidas.

Vejo os convidados irem para lá, presos em uma invisível cúpula de animação e me dirijo ao Kisame, que está caído sobre o chão, de barriga para baixo.

 _—_ Você está péssimo. Nem parece o implacável e destemido Kisame que conheço.

Levanta levemente a cabeça, visivelmente esgotado _—_ O que mais vai fazer comigo? _—_ questiona, gemendo entre uma palavra e outra.

 _—_ Eu? Vê algum pênis em mim, por acaso? _—_ pergunto, me divertindo com o pavor em seus olhos _—_ Mas não se preocupe, apesar de eles estarem se divertindo sem você agora, eles voltarão, todos eles, para te dar o carinho que merece. _—_ o viro de forma brusca e ele abafa possíveis xingamentos ou apenas mais gritos de dor.

Pelos seus dois braços inúteis, o arrasto pelo salão para o outro lado da festa particular que armei, onde estão a maca e outras coisas que comprei.

 _—_ Por que não me mata de uma vez? _—_ questiona, claramente exausto, como se interagir comigo agora além de ser uma forma de fugir do inferno que está vivendo fosse uma chance de me fazer mudar de ideia pelo que planejei para ele.

 _—_ Porque seria fácil demais… rápido demais para quem merece sofrer eternamente. Sabe… você ainda vai passar por muitas coisas, _meu_ _amor_. _—_ digo obscuramente o fazendo temer pelo que está por vir.

 **oOo**

 **N/A:** Cri cri, cri cri... '-'

Então, o que acharam?

Tio Oro e Kabutinho dando as caras, hein?

Olha, para quem tem estômago fraco, já aviso que o próximo cap tem muito mais do que acontece no final desse... Kisame vai conhecer o inferno, literalmente!

Alguém aí se atreve a dizer o que a nossa Sah Psicopata tem em mente para ele no próximo cap?

Evoquem a mente psicopata (percebam o tom de brincadeira, por favor) de vocês e me mandem o que acham! =)

(Só aqui tá, gente?! Nada de seguir o exemplo da nossa psicopata favorita!) kkkkkkkkk

Obrigada por tudo, Pessoal!

Até a próxima!*~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, como seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem! São uma grande obra de arte genial do Tio Kishimoto! Apenas o universo e enredo criado aqui é de minha autoria! Passa-se em Universo Alternativo, tempo atual.

Essa fanfic também será postada nos sites do Social Spirit, Wattpad e Nyah, através do login NaniSenpai e suas variáveis.

 **N/A:** ~*Yoooooooo, Minna!

Caramba! 9 meses depois atualização dessa fanfic! Aposto que caíram para trás, né? kkkkkkkkkkkkk

Bom, para quem me procurou pedindo atualização dessa fanfic sabe o motivo da demora, de qualquer forma vou repetir. Essa fanfic exige de mim muita reflexão, cuidado, estratégia e afins, simplesmente porque abordo temas realmente impactantes e psicologicamente muito bem estruturado, já que se trata de uma psico-fic rs

O caso é que a construção desse capítulo depende muito do meu humor e da minha inspiração, não é qualquer dia que consigo escrevê-la, principalmente porque preciso ter concentração total para separar as coisas, então me perdoem pela demora. Em contrapartida trago um capítulo novo, que é metade do capítulo que havia escrito, a outra metade deixei para o capítulo 4 para que esse não ficasse gigante e também porque quero trabalhar melhor ela, já que voltamos ao feeling sombrio e perverso envolvendo o Kisame.

Não sei se alguém percebeu, mas a fanfic em si sofreu algumas alterações, está de cara nova! Com travessões corretos de diálogo e com correções em dia, para quem não percebeu, vale a pena passar nos capítulos anteriores para ler.

Outra coisa que quero fazer é agradecer imensamente ao carinho de vocês, estou surpresa pelo modo como vocês me apoiam a continuar essa fanfic e muito agradecida, de coração. Como sempre digo, minhas fanfics não são nada sem vocês. ^^

Ahhh e eu trouxe aqui uma surpresa para vocês... Achei fundamental mostrar um lado humano da Sakura, já que ela não é uma psicopata, ela se tornou. Mostrarei uma parte dela que acredito que surpreenderá todo mundo, pois é algo que dificilmente alguém esperou que acontecesse rsrsrs

Tomara que eu consiga surpreendê-los kkkkkk

Um último aviso, é que mais uma vez digo, essa fanfic é inteiramente fictícia e não faz apologia as crimes cometidos aqui. Para quem não percebeu ainda, Sakura, por mais que pense que está no controle, está insana, uma pessoa em sã consciência não faria nem um terço do que ela está fazendo com o Kisame, independente do motivo. Há leis e regras e formas legais de resolver qualquer situação que seja. Se passarem por algo parecido, recorram aos órgãos públicos.

É isso. Boa leitura!*~

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 3 - Segundo Ato Parte II - Falhas**

 **oOo**

O jogo no chão bruscamente, o deixando desnorteado e fazendo com que sua cabeça bata no chão com um belo impacto.

— Sinceramente você está fedendo e muito.

O ouço gemer pelo golpe inesperado e resmungar alguma obscenidade dirigida a mim, mas não lhe dou atenção. _Ainda terá muitos motivos para me xingar_. Sorrio com o pensamento enquanto vou até a maca reclinável e giratória de aço, propositalmente velha e enferrujada, que comprei especialmente para este dia. Fiz questão de escolher uma que tivesse uma boa história para guardar mais uma. Foi usada pelos chineses em época de guerra, torturavam pessoas nela. Não poderia haver história mais perfeita.

Tiro sua embalagem e jogo no chão num canto qualquer. Animada, puxo uma mesa de aço inoxidável com rodas em seus pés até a lateral da maca. Em seguida busco em cima da mesa a maleta e a caixa que havia trazido do esconderijo do Orochimaru, lembrando de que amanhã chega uma pessoa que me ajudará fazendo algo muito útil. As abro com empolgação vendo as diversas ferramentas operacionais e médicas misturadas. _Com certeza vou me divertir hoje_.

Atravesso o salão em busca da minha mochila, a fim de concentrar todos os meus brinquedos num lugar só, perto de preferência. Não quero perder tempo procurando nada depois que começar meu novo passatempo preferido, _torturar_. Tiro da mochila os inúmeros acessórios sexuais e mais itens de tortura e os coloco com as ferramentas que estão na maleta. Deixo tudo sobre a mesa ao lado da maca impecavelmente alinhado num momento de insanidade.

— Hora de tomar banho, _coração_. — anuncio sem conter minha empolgação. Tiro as roupas do idiota desacordado e assovio para que um dos contratados que se divertem venham até aqui — Coloque-o sobre a maca. — um tempo se passa quando minha vítima nua finalmente está sobre a maca, devidamente imobilizado por grossas tiras de couro envelhecidos, algumas até tem manchas de sangue, dando um ar cinematográfico àquilo.

Dispenso o cara e observo por um tempo Kisame desacordado, completamente preso. Vou até o canto do galpão e pego uma grossa mangueira de alta pressão. Calmamente me aproximo de meu alvo, arrastando a mangueira comigo. Miro em Kisame e sorrio, liberando pela alavanca portátil um forte jato de água fria na direção dele.

Observo com prazer Kisame se debater, engasgar, gritar de dor, porque esse jato é forte pra cacete e estar nu permite que a água, que basicamente deveria ser inofensiva, corte sua pele com a violência que o atinge. Fecho a alavanca e a água para de sair.

— Se sente melhor, _meu amor_? — me aproximo e pego um borrifador com álcool na maca. Tateio a pele arranhada, com pontos de sangue por todos os lados. _Tão lindo, de fato vermelho é uma cor bela_.

— Você é uma filha da puta! DESGRAÇADA! VAD-…

Interrompo seus "elogios" borrifando sobre seu corpo o líquido que fará com que seus ferimentos queimem como ácido. Seus gritos são música para meus ouvidos, a cada borrifada que dava ele reagia diferente, mas ainda sim histericamente, cada vez mais.

Por um motivo desconhecido meus olhos pairam sobre o buraco do tiro que lhe dei. Algo em mim floresce, tirando-me daquele estado insano prazeroso, _irritação_. Kisame perdeu muito sangue graças ao chilique que deu que alfinetou minha impulsividade e morrerá por isso se eu não der um jeito. Antes mesmo de dar-me conta do ato, o soco, com tanta força que a maca gira deixando-o deitado, já que me esqueci de travá-la. Estava intensamente impulsiva na presença daquele verme e isso alertava minha mente de que eu ainda não estava pronta para encarar **_ele_**. Se não consigo me controlar diante de um ser insignificante como Kisame, como me controlaria diante do **_maldito_**?!

Eu estava afundando na insanidade, jogando no ralo anos perdidos em um treinamento que não resultou em nada além de fracasso e aquilo estava me deixando ainda mais descontrolada. _Eu não poderia fracassar ali_ depois de tudo que fui submetida. _Não poderia_.

Respiro fundo e recuo minhas mãos do pescoço de Kisame. Fico há uma distância segura para ele e _para minha sanidade_. Eu não vou por tudo a perder, não agora _estando tão perto de concretizar meu objetivo_. Respiro fundo e com as costas da mão tiro alguns fios grudados em meu rosto suado, encarando um Kisame desacordado pelo enforcamento. _Inferno_. Quase o matei enquanto pensava. Decido me afastar, preciso de tempo para colocar as ideias em ordem e para que ele acorde. Saio dali, o deixando como estava. Passo sem desviar minha atenção do meu caminho, ignorando a festa que estão fazendo do outro lado do galpão.

Do lado de fora, respirando o ar como se tivesse sido privado de mim enquanto estava lá dentro, percebo que ficar muito tempo próxima ao Kisame me desestabiliza. Talvez eu tenha me concentrado tanto em fazê-lo sofrer e pagar por tudo que me fez que me desconcentrei dos reais motivos pelo qual o sequestrei, testar minhas limitações e preparar-me para **_ele_**.

Esse é um daqueles momentos que citei certa vez, onde analisamos todos os passos do nosso planejamento e encontramos falhas e nessa situação minha falha está em me deixar levar pela minha vingança ao que Kisame fez comigo.

— Há algo maior, _uma vingança maior_ , para **_ele, para ele_**. — repito debilmente num mantra, fechando os olhos para visualizar seu rosto detestável.

 _Olhos negros, pura escuridão._

De repente meu corpo inteiro reage à imagem vívida tremendo dos pés a cabeça. Meus pulmões colapsam e o desespero cresce de tal maneira que os obstrui, impedindo-os de se encherem do tão necessário oxigênio.

 _Eu sou maior que isso._

Caio sobre meus joelhos e espalmo ambas as mãos no chão, agarrando a terra, a grama, qualquer coisa que me mantenha sã.

 _Eu treinei para isso._

Abro os olhos e me concentro nos detalhes do que está a frente dos meus olhos. Terra, mato, _medo._

 _Eu sobrevivi por isso._

— Levante! — ordeno a mim mesma, tentando voltar ao controle da minha mente e do meu corpo.

Fecho as mãos para controlar a tremedeira.

 ** _Eu consigo._**

Fecho os olhos e reunindo uma força interior desconhecida me levanto. Ereta, concentrada em neutralizar as reações do meu corpo, esvazio minha mente.

 _O melhor psicopata é aquele que não age por impulso,_ ** _nem por si mesmo_** _._

 _E melhor do que ser o melhor psicopata, é ser a pessoa que se transformou em psicopata apenas para concluir um objetivo e isso eu sei fazer melhor do que ninguém._

Preciso provar para mim mesma que ainda estou sã, que ainda sou uma pessoa que se transformou em psicopata apenas para concluir um objetivo e que ainda não me perdi do que restou de mim mesma e pensando nisso entro no meu carro e arranco dali. Dirijo em silêncio e desprovida de emoções ou pensamentos finalmente estou de volta a comodidade do conhecido, porque fui assim a maior parte dos últimos dez anos da minha vida, controlada, _vazia._ Depois de mais de duas horas de viagem, há mais de _240 km/h_ , desligo o carro quando chego ao meu destino e encaro o prédio de três andares e mais de quarenta cômodos num estado satisfatório. Como um completo ser sem sentimentos ou emoções encaro o letreiro de identificação do lugar, " **Lar, doce lar.** ".

A única forma de provar para mim mesma que não sou uma psicopata desenfreada e sim uma psicopata disciplinada e treinada é estreitar meu caminho e conferir se ainda há alguma humanidade em mim.

Suspiro, sentindo meu coração disciplinado bater mais forte, transbordando humanidade que depois de tudo somente este lugar consegue despertar, fazendo-me sentir um pouco como se fosse a bondosa e gentil Sakura de doze anos novamente. A dureza e rigidez da qual me revisto se desfaz e desarmada travo as portas do carro pelo controle e sigo para a entrada da instituição que faço questão de manter financeiramente e de certa forma alguma ligação sentimental, porque é só esse lugar e as pessoas dentro dele que trazem de volta a menina que tranco dentro de mim e que me mantém sã.

Pego as chaves do coldre traseiro e abro a porta. Ao entrar deparo-me com algumas das crianças que acolhemos, que assim que me vêem vem em minha direção prendendo-me em um abraço inesperado, que desperta um grande autocontrole para não repeli-las. É difícil permitir que alguém se aproxime de mim depois de tudo que passei, assim como é complicado equilibrar meu lado humano com meu lado assassino. Essa transição sempre me deixa instável, mesmo que aqui eu me esforce para manter o máximo possível da humanidade em ação.

 _Eles são diferentes._

Lentamente consigo ordenar meus braços a retribuir o carinho recebido com tanta sinceridade e ingenuidade.

— Você voltou, Sakura! — Moegi exclama animada, abraçando-me forte.

Pigarreio limpando a garganta, procurando palavras doces que ela merece ouvir — Eu sinto muito por me ausentar por tanto tempo. — lamento, retribuindo seu abraço. Ela desfaz o abraço e dá espaço para que seu amigo me abrace — Konohamaru tem se comportado? — pergunto, retribuindo seu abraço. Por mais que eu queira sou incapaz de voltar a ser o que já fui um dia, restando-me isso, poucas palavras, pouca intimidade, pouca sinceridade e acho que eles, mesmo sendo crianças, compreendem isso e respeitam, tanto que sempre tomam a iniciativa quando me vêem.

— Sempre. — responde, coçando o nariz ao desfazer o abraço e dar espaço ao seu amigo para que me abrace.

— Algo me diz que está mascarando os fatos. — comento, retribuindo o abraço de Udon.

— E está. Ficou de castigo por uma semana porque quebrou a janela jogando futebol. — Udon ajeita os óculos de grau ao desfazer o abraço.

— Achei que tínhamos construído um campo cercado para proteger a casa desse tipo de problema. — bagunço o cabelo de Konohamaru e depois repito a ação com Udon e com o dedo indicador toco a ponta do nariz de Moegi.

— Esse idiota resolveu jogar no jardim.

— Cale a boca, delatora! — ralha o garoto.

— Como se fosse impossível alguém ver uma janela quebrada. — Udon a defende e o acusado fecha a cara.

— Vocês são insuportáveis em motim contra mim.

Solto uma pequena risada gutural com a forma como eles transformam até mesmo uma discussão em algo leve e descontraído, algo que sinto falta quando passo muito tempo longe daqui como passei dessa última vez. Planejar e colocar meu plano em prática leva tempo e necessita de total concentração, por isso fiquei longe, não posso me concentrar quando o "eu" que eles despertam em mim fica latente em meu interior, tentando retomar o espaço que perdeu para meu lado sombrio e vingador.

— Onde estão Shizune e Tsunade? — questiono, cortando a discussão entre eles.

— Tia Shizune está na horta e a tia Tsunade saiu para fazer compras do mês.

— Entendo.

— Sakura. — Konohamaru me chama e pelo seu tom automaticamente me alarmo, não havia mais sua alegria, nem sua determinação, só havia… _medo_. O vejo abaixar a cabeça e desviar de meu olhar, hesitando dizer o que quer que esteja o afligindo — O _irmãozão_ está pior.

— Naruto? — balbucio, sentindo um incômodo no peito, algo que não tenho o costume de sentir já que dificilmente me envolvo com alguém a ponto de senti-lo, no entanto não preciso mentir para mim mesma sobre o que sinto quanto ao Naruto, principalmente porque ele serviu como substituto para minha família. É uma merda, mas humanos necessitam desse tipo de laço afetivo para sobreviver e me dei conta disso quando no primeiro ano de treinamento para trilhar meu caminho de vingadora quase surtei com as atrocidades que vi e que cometi. Chega uma hora que você não sabe mais o que é real e o que não é, em quem pode confiar ou não, com quem pode contar ou não nas horas em que sua mente sofrer uma auto-punição, porque pode demorar, mas uma hora acontece e comigo levou um ano para acontecer. Por sorte Naruto estava lá com seu jeito espontâneo, estonteantemente alegre e atencioso. Foi meu porto seguro durante o caos e se tornou uma das pessoas mais importantes para mim na obscuridade da minha vida. Nos conhecemos há seis anos numa cafeteria. Como já disse, havia trilhado um ano do caminho que escolhi em torno da minha vingança e passava por um treinamento clandestino militar árduo e ele estava lá, passando pelo mesmo treinamento que eu, porque sua família inteira é da área e queriam que ele fosse a máquina de guerra perfeita para representá-los. Num certo dia uma chuva torrencial caiu sobre a cidade, nos obrigando a cessar temporariamente os treinos. Como não estava no melhor dos meus dias, deixei o local e fui para uma cafeteria buscar por conforto e consolo para meu sofrimento. Não foi fácil, na verdade foram os piores anos que vivi, mas aí encontrei alguém que havia feito o mesmo que eu. Ele puxou assunto comigo alegando que treinava no mesmo lugar, pelo que vira pelo uniforme que não tinha me dado o trabalho de tirar e desde então somos amigos. Nunca disse nada sobre mim, menos ainda sobre o motivo de estar naquele lugar horrível submetendo-me àqueles treinamentos insanos, mas nunca precisei, porque ele via em meus olhos que expor sobre mim estragaria o laço que construímos. Anos depois tivemos a ideia de criar uma instituição que abraçasse causas nobres e pessoas necessitadas e assim nasceu aquele lar. Nossos pecados seriam redimidos por nossas boas ações, de maneiras diferentes é claro. Naruto não gostava do que fazia, assim como não gostava ter de ser o que não era, pois um militar não poderia ser gentil, honesto, leal, dentre muitas qualidades que ele tinha. Eu, bom, eu também não gostava do que estava me tornando, mas precisava **_por algo maior_**. Desde então lidamos um com o outro como se fôssemos a família que de certa forma não tínhamos mais.

— Ele está de cama desde o mês passado. A tia Tsunade disse que a doença se agravou. — Moegi continua, colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro trêmulo de Konohamaru que dentre todos é o mais apegado a ele.

— Onde ele está? — pergunto, sentindo meu coração falhar com a gravidade da situação.

— Lá em cima no quarto dele. — Udon responde e assinto indo para lá.

No caminho encontro várias crianças que me cumprimentam rapidamente e me abraçam. Aperto os passos conforme chego no terceiro andar, onde ficam os quartos dos mais velhos, incluindo Shizune, Tsunade e Naruto. Os três que me seguiram sinalizam de que nos deixarão a sós e entro sozinha no quarto com o coração na mão. De imediato me assusto ao ver Naruto com os olhos fechados, com uma cânula presa ao nariz ligado no oxigênio, em sua mão direita há cânulas de soro e outra fechada com seu sangue preso.

Fecho a porta, obtendo a atenção de Naruto que abre os olhos.

— Quem é vivo sempre aparece… — comenta, abrindo um sorriso cansado e apagado para mim. Em seus olhos sinto falta do brilho da vida, em sua voz sinto falta da determinação e bom humor.

— Você está péssimo. — rebato, sentando-me ao seu lado e pegando sua mão esquerda.

— Você é tão gentil. Quando vai deixar de demonstrar tanto afeto por mim? — questiona ironicamente, levando com dificuldade minha mão à sua boca para beijá-la brevemente.

— Talvez quando você deixar de ser tão idiota. — ele ri, tossindo um pouco e puxa o ar com dificuldade.

— É uma droga respirar com isso aqui. — resmunga, tentando sentar-se.

O ajudo — Imagino que seja pior sem isso.

— Ponto para você. — responde em tom descontraído e ficamos em silêncio.

Eu gostaria de lhe dizer muitas coisas, mas a queimação na garganta e a umidade se acumulando em meus olhos sinalizam de que tenho que me conter e me forçar a me controlar, além do fato de que mesmo estando sob o efeito Sakura, ainda não sei lidar com outras pessoas, não sei conversar, não sei me expressar mais. Acredito que isso seja uma consequência dos treinamentos psicológicos que fiz para me tornar Haruno e que de certa forma acaba influenciando até mesmo quando não quero. O que salva minha relação com "Lar, doce lar" e Naruto é que eles são muito abertos, espontâneos e não se importam de falarem praticamente sozinhos, coisa que provavelmente minha família biológica não saberia fazer. Já me peguei imaginando algumas vezes como seria se eu aparecesse algum dia, provavelmente meus pais ficariam chocados, haveria muito choro, talvez abraços, não sei, isso infelizmente me remete a repulsa, pessoas emotivas me tocando, mesmo que se trate dos meus pais me incomoda. Acho que é por isso que venho para cá uma vez a cada dois meses, no máximo uma por mês e mesmo assim fico menos de uma hora.

Olho mais uma vez para Naruto, vendo-o tão mal quanto alguma vez que já o tenha visto em situação similar e tenho certeza de que me esconde a profundidade dos problemas que está enfrentando com a saúde. Sinto meu coração palpitar e de repente minha sensatez volta a tentar neutralizar a Sakura em busca de preservação e equilíbrio que a humanidade extingue nessas horas.

 _Todos morrem um dia._

Aquela afirmação piora as coisas e desvio meu olhar para a janela para não me entregar a dor prévia da perda. Por mais que eu tenha um monstro dentro de mim, também tenho a menina medrosa que encontrou proteção e conforto nele. Me vejo num impasse de voltar a ser a assassina, fria, calculista e psicopata Haruno para não sentir, _não doer_ ou em respeito a tudo que ele fez por mim manter-me Sakura, sentindo a dor dilacerante diante da perda.

 _Tantas pessoas que merecem a morte e as que não merecem morrem. Isso é injusto._

— Está se cuidando? — ouço a pergunta e volto a encará-lo.

— Sim. — respondo.

Ele ri, levando uma das mãos ao peito — Pare de me olhar como se eu fosse morrer a qualquer momento. — aperta minha mão e olha em meus olhos tão profundamente que dá a impressão de que pode ver em minha alma algo que não vejo desde que me corrompi — Não se livrará de mim tão facilmente.

— É bom que não. Você ainda me deve uma Ducati 1098.

Ele ri mais uma vez, olhando nostalgicamente para nossas mãos entrelaçadas — É inacreditável que só me quer vivo por causa dessa porcaria. Já falei que ferrei com a sua acidentalmente.

— Acidentalmente ou não ela não existe mais então trate de viver para me pagar com outra. — digo, desviando minha atenção para a janela mais uma vez. O silêncio paira novamente e dessa vez sou eu quem quebra o silêncio — Alguém da sua família veio visitá-lo?

— Sim, bastante gente. — ele simula contar nos dedos com a mão direita até sorrir e me olhar — Tirando você, minha mãe.

Sinto uma pontada de indignação que logo se transforma em raiva. Inacreditável que o pai dele não tenha vindo visitá-lo só porque Naruto havia encerrado sua carreira militar.

— Não faça essa cara. Minato Namikaze é um homem ocupado, por isso ainda não veio. Minha mãe disse que ele assumiu o comando da equipe que enviamos para o exterior para apoio militar.

— Foda-se. Ele é seu pai e é obrigação dele vir visitá-lo. — respondo no impulso, me segurando para não levantar agora e buscá-lo onde quer que esteja para arrastá-lo até aqui custe o que custar.

— Não estou morrendo, Sakura. Não faça tanto drama. — ele diz e mordo o lábio inferior reprimindo minha indignação. Suspira e coça o queixo — Por que demorou tanto para voltar dessa vez?

Desvio de seu olhar algumas vezes, pensando no que responder. Sinto que preciso compartilhar com ele o que estou fazendo, principalmente porque _não há nenhuma chance de eu voltar da minha missão particular_. Naruto sempre foi muito transparente comigo, mesmo que não fosse uma transparência recíproca e isso sempre me incomodou. Talvez, por mim e por ele, eu deva quebrar essa barreira entre nós dessa vez.

— O que planejei por todos esses anos está prestes a ser concretizado. — respondo, voltando a olhá-lo. É meu limite de exposição.

Desvia de meu olhar, encarando um ponto fixo qualquer, está pensativo. Volta a me fitar, cauteloso — Devo me preocupar?

— Só com as merdas dos seus pulmões que não funcionam. — desvio do assunto, discretamente respirando fundo. Não é fácil me expor, é desesperador, como se o cerco estivesse se fechando a minha volta. Desvio de seu olhar — Alguma novidade sobre a possibilidade de fazer um transplante?

Ele suspira, cansado por me ver desviar do assunto como sempre e talvez cansado por sua situação — Há uma fila e estou no fim dela, mas tenho essa belezinha aqui para me salvar. — responde, dando dois leves tapas no aparelho de oxigênio.

— Achei que só lamen do Ichiraku te salvasse.

— Também, tenho duas salvações. É muita sorte para uma pessoa só, não acha? — escandaliza um sorriso e meus lábios esboçam um pequeno sorriso.

Não queria ir, não tão logo, principalmente porque de certa forma esse encontro será como uma despedida, a morte está a nossa espreita, ele por falta de pulmões saudáveis, eu por ter a chance de não sobreviver à minha vingança e mesmo que de alguma forma eu sobreviva _fisicamente_ não poderei voltar, pois não haverá espaço para o monstro que vou me tornar. De qualquer forma eu sinto em meu coração que nossa despedida deveria ser diferente dessa vez, mais próxima, _significativa, s_ into que preciso lhe dizer tudo que não disse por todos esses anos e mostrar o que nunca lhe mostrei. De certa forma, ele despertou um sentimento que se assemelha muito ao amor, mas acredito que ele não saiba que o que sinto é tão importante quanto o amor, já que o verdadeiro amor ficou em meu passado.

Levanto e me aproximo dele, abaixando-me para abraçá-lo, indo contra o instinto de repelir contato físico com outra pessoa, como com as crianças mais cedo — Obrigada por tudo que fez por mim. Eu te amo, Naruto. — sussurro as palavras que sei que pode compreender, o apertando em meus braços. Sinto lágrimas involuntárias acumularem-se em meus olhos e logo escorrer por minhas bochechas.

Sua mão se afunda em meus fios presos e logo ele me aperta ainda mais — Volte para mim que eu volto para você, beleza? — fico em silêncio e ele desfaz o abraço, afastando-me gentilmente — Prometa, Sakura. Por favor. — nego com a cabeça, incapaz de dizer algo e enxugo bruscamente as lágrimas, me levantando rapidamente.

— Preciso ir. — digo, acenando e indo para a porta. Antes de sair volto a olhá-lo. Gravo seu rosto, cada centímetro. Está assustado, preocupado, mas não posso prometer algo que certamente não poderei cumprir — Cuide-se.

— Sakura. — ele me chama quando estou prestes a fechar a porta e olho pela pequena fresta — Eu te amo. — um largo sorriso aparece, aquele iluminado por amor, carinho, proteção, me fazendo me perguntar se eu tivesse um irmão se nosso relacionamento seria assim.

Sorrio e fecho a porta. Respiro fundo com a testa contra a porta, deixando que mais lágrimas escorram por meu rosto, porque é a última vez que vou chorar por isso. É difícil eu me permitir sentir, mas Naruto merece, como merece viver por anos, ter o reconhecimento e respeito do pai, conhecer uma mulher que o ame pelo que é, construir uma família, ser feliz, _plenamente feliz, ser e ter tudo que eu jamais poderei ser e ter._

Inspiro profundamente e enxugo as lágrimas. Em minha cabeça já me preparo para voltar a ser a impiedosa e imponente Haruno, sentindo a raiva crescer e consumir cada parte do meu corpo, mente e coração. Raiva pelo destino ser tão cruel, raiva por tudo ser tão injusto, raiva por não terem pessoas suficientes doando seus órgãos, raiva por eu ser capaz de fazer tudo que eu faço e mesmo assim não conseguir ajudá-lo, raiva de mim mesma por nunca ter demonstrando todo o carinho e o mais próximo de amor que passei a ter por ele, raiva por ele ser tão compreensivo comigo. Raiva, _raiva_ , **_raiva_**. Era só o que eu sentia até a Haruno finalmente aparecer e elevar aquele sentimento ao auge, ira. Passo a ficar irada, culpando tudo e todos, justificando erros que cometi até aqui e que de certa forma influenciaram completamente minha vida, a começar pelo dia em que **_ele_** apareceu em minha vida. O pior de tudo é que não posso nem **_culpá-lo_** e me arrepender de tudo ter sido como foi, porque se **_ele_** não tivesse aparecido em minha vida, eu não iria para o centro de treinamento militar clandestino e não conheceria Naruto.

A quem eu culpo então? A mim? Eu não quero sentir aquela dor, mas também não quero anulá-la. Eu não posso me arrepender de ter conhecido Naruto. Paro meus passos e tiro do coldre o celular. Disco rapidamente e coloco sobre o ouvido aguardando ser atendida. Falhei como uma amiga, mas não continuarei falhando com ele. Nunca fui a favor desse tipo de coisa, mas o "eu" que não é a favor disso está morto a partir de hoje.

— _KTO falando_.

— Há uma pessoa que precisa urgentemente de um transplante de pulmão e eu estou disposta a pagar por isso. — digo, curto e grosso sem dar margens para indiretas.

Ele fica algum tempo em silêncio, provavelmente surpreso — _Está encomendando um par de pulmão?_

— É bom que tenha sido uma pergunta retórica. — afirmo retoricamente, sentindo uma pontada de irritação. Vejo Shizune se aproximar, observando-me atentamente — Enviarei os papéis necessários para que concretize a encomenda e não vou admitir erros.

— _Veja bem, não é tão fác-_ …

Desligo a ligação, ciente de que Shizune entendeu o que acabei de fazer — Levante o que for preciso para o transplante e me ligue quando estiver tudo pronto. Você ficará responsável por isso. Deixarei tudo no jeito para que dê tudo certo. — não espero por sua resposta e lhe dou as costas seguindo pelo corredor.

— Sakura? — me chama e a olho por cima do ombro — Naruto não vai acei-…

— Ele não vai saber. — me limito a dizer apenas isso, sabendo de que compreendeu o que eu quis dizer.

— Não pretende voltar, não é mesmo? — fico em silêncio e volto a olhar para frente — Que Deus te proteja.

A ouço dizer e desço. Por sorte as crianças estão ausentes, devem estar no campo lá atrás ou na biblioteca.

Saio do prédio e vou direto para meu carro, já planejando meus próximos passos. Vir foi doloroso mas muito esclarecedor. Agora sei exatamente o que tenho que fazer para que minha vingança dê certo, tenho que ser inteiramente Haruno daqui para frente.

Kisame conhecerá o inferno durante os trinta dias que o terei em minhas mãos e **_ele_** _,_ ** _ele_** _não perde por esperar._

 **oOo**

 **N/A:** ~*E então, minna! Gostaram? Se surpreenderam?

Agora deu para entender um pouco o descontrole da suposta impecável psicopata né? Era a pequena Sakura estragando seus planos, querendo uma vingança descontrolável contra o Kisame. As coisas não funcionam se houver descontrole e é por isso que mostrei a psicopata (Haruno) sentir-se pela última vez como a menina dentro de si (Sakura), porque agora só veremos a psicopata em ação! Pelo menos esse é o planejado =P

O que acharam sobre ela e Naruto manterem o "Lar, doce lar"? O que acharam da relação da Sakura com o Naruto?

Não confundam hein, gente... Eles são como irmãos aqui! Não tem nada de NaruSaku kkkkkkkkk

Torcem para dar certo o transplante do Naruto? Ficaram comovidos?

Já viram que a parte sanguinária está no próximo capítulo né?

Amei ver as teorias de vocês sobre o que a Sakura pretende com o Kisame! Se tiverem mais podem mandar porque amo saber! ^^

Muito obrigada pela espera... Torço para que tenha valido a pena!

Se acham que a qualidade decaiu ou algo do gênero me contem ok? Se vocês não falarem comigo vou achar que está tudo bem kkkkkkkkk

Tenham uma ótima semana!

Até a próxima!*~

Obs: Logo mais respondo aos comentários das outras duas fanfics que atualizei e não consegui responder!

E acredito que até sexta eu consiga atualizar "Por trás da vida virtual"!

BjoO!*~


End file.
